


bruises

by stephsjblock



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F, I promise, its way softer than it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephsjblock/pseuds/stephsjblock
Summary: violet wakes up with judy in her arms and discovers just how rough they were last night
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	bruises

**Author's Note:**

> my brain is absolutely dead rn but whatevs. i'm not even sure if the plot makes sense but i just wanted them to love eachother. it's what they deserve.

Violet woke up to the bright sunlight streaming in through the window. She winced and rubbed her eyes with her free hand, making sure not to disturb Judy, who was peacefully sleeping with her head on Violet’s bare chest.

Once Violet’s eyes had adjusted to the room, she glanced down at her beautiful wife only to be shocked.

Judy’s back was covered with scratches from Violet’s nails, and on her shoulder there were a few bite marks. Violet gasped as she ran her fingers lightly over the marks. Had she done this? She certainly did not remember being so rough. Yesterday was a particularly bad day at the office. Violet was stressed and Judy was more than happy to help her relax. Violet wished she had been more careful. She frowned at herself and sighed.

Judy began to stir. She breathed in sharply, and yawned. She smiled when she looked up at Violet, blinking the sleep out of her system.

“Goodmorning, dear.” Judy spoke softly, voice barely above a whisper. Violet adored her morning voice. It was sweet and soft (much like the lady it belonged to).

“Goodmorning.” Violet grinned, and kissed Judy on the forehead. Judy’s cheeks were bound to crack as she beamed. She started to roll over to stretch, but stopped when the material of the sheets touched her back.

“Ouch.” She winced, moving slowly to lay fully on her back. Once Judy was laying on her back, Violet could see the full extent of their passions from the night before.

“Jesus, Judes.” Violet said, looking at the numerous hickies that were scattered along Judy’s neck and breasts. Fingertip shaped bruises were prominent on Judy’s hips, the reddish purple colors standing out against her freckled skin.

“Rough night, huh?” Judy laughed quietly.

“I’m so sorry, honey. I didn’t realize that I was hurting you.” Violet tenderly touched Judy’s cheek. Judy leaned into the touch, rolling back over to her side to face Violet, putting her face very close to Violet’s.

“It’s okay, my love.” Judy gave the brightest smile (Violet’s favorite one -- her nose crinkle smile) and stroked Violet’s cheek with her thumb before bringing her close for a kiss.

They stayed there for a while, relishing in the calm Saturday morning. Their lips moved together lazily, yet refrained from becoming too heated. The soft kisses paired with light touches quickly left them breathless. Judy pulled away and kissed Violet’s nose.  
What a woman she was. She couldn’t believe that she, Judy Bernly, was kissing Violet Newstead. She couldn’t believe that she was in bed with Violet Newstead. She couldn’t believe her body was so pleasantly marked by Violet Newstead.

The last thought caused a fluttering in her stomach, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to make love to Violet in this state. Judy kissed Violet’s cheek and slowly began to try to get out of bed. Once she was upright, she realized just how sore she really was. The dull ache traveled from her hips, her thighs, her shoulders, her… well, she was sore. It was a good ache though. She knew that every mark and every scratch was a moment lost in passion. She adored their usual gentle sex, but this experience awakened something in her.

Judy bit her lip and began to stand, wobbling slightly. She walked -- if you could call her movements that -- to the dresser to grab her robe. As she wrapped the pink, satin robe around her thin body, she heard Violet’s sultry chuckle coming from their bed. 

Judy smirked and approached Violet’s side of the bed, climbing on top of Violet to straddle her.

“I love you.”

Violet’s eyes roamed over Judy. The way that her hair falls over her shoulders, the way freckles cover her face, the way that her smile lights up her eyes. Violet is in love. She could not believe the woman on top of her was real. Surely Judy was a figment of her imagination. But then again, there was the skin of her thighs, so warm and soft against Violet’s hips.

“I love you too.” Violet sat up to cover Judy’s face in kisses. Violet traced Judy’s face with her finger as they looked at eachother. 

Judy could write a novel about every little thing she adored about Violet. The way she holds herself so confidently, the way her eyes crinkle when she smiles, the way her legs look when they are tangled with her own. Judy gets to live with that for the rest of her life. No one would ever make her as happy as Violet.

Violet placed their foreheads together and closed her eyes for a second before speaking.

“I really am sorry, baby.” She said sincerely, eyes sorrowful looking into Judy’s own.

“I know, Vi. It was a moment of passion. I enjoyed it. A lot.” Judy suddenly felt bold. What had gotten into her?

Violet nearly choked. She wasn’t expecting that.

Judy leaned in close to whisper into Violet’s ear, the robe slipping over her shoulder. Violet was almost too distracted to listen to Judy’s words.

“Maybe.. when I’m all healed up.. we can do this again, yeah?” Judy lightly bit Violet’s earlobe, sending a shiver down Violet’s spine.

“Judy.” Violet warned.

Judy giggled and slid off of Violet, grimacing slightly.

“Do you want to go get breakfast at the diner?” Judy said, looking out of their window at the city below. “I am really craving some waffles.”

Violet snorted and shook her head in amusement.

How could Violet ever say no to Judy Bernly?


End file.
